A million broken Promises
by hahahyper
Summary: Orochimaru takes a sudden likeing to Hinata. Hinata is trapped and makes a deal with the devil to escape with her life. Implyed rape, lemon, Everything your mother dosn't want you reading. Rated M for a reason.


A/N-This whole fic was based on a dream I had one night not too long ago. So I apologize if it seems a little weird. And another thing, I'm not a fan of this paring, but in my dream it was me being chased. I used Hinata because she fit the critera.

Okay! I'll shut up now. No flamez please!

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I muttered angrily under my breath as I ran to the front door to lock i. Not that that would make much of a difference. Orochemaru was after me and he always gets what he wants. And I was what he wanted.

Who am I? I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Where am I? I have no fucking clue. I accepted a solo mission to house sit for a wealthy noble man up north, while he and his family and servence went on vacation.

What happened? That pale snake freak just called the house and said I had eight minuets to run. So basically I was in the middle of nowhere, in some strange mansion, with one of Konohas most wanted missing Nin lusting for me, and with only enough Chakra to keep me alive!

I quickly locked the front and back doors while my heart was beating so fast, it hurt to breathe! I looked at the grandfather clock; 11:56. Shit!

Only four more minuets.

I ran upstairs to try and find a better hiding spot. Damn! This house was huge! Not like mansion huge. Like it made me feel like a child huge! The steps for me were like regular steps for a four year old! Finally I reached the top of the stairs.

Two more minuets.

There is another flight of stairs, or the master bedroom! I can't handle another flight of huge stairs, so I run into the master bathroom! Fuck! This bathroom made the Hyuuga master bath seem small. There were three various shower stalls, and a huge clawed toed bath tub that was made for more than one adult.

"Oh Hinata-Chan! Times up! Ready or not! Here I come!" I hear the pale man shout from behind the front door.

Suddenly I hear a huge boom as the door was destroyed, making the whole mansion rattle from the force. Fuck! I gotta fucking hide! I scream in my head, as I desperately scanned the bathroom.

"Oh Hinata-chan! Where are you?" I hear Orochimarus sickly sweet voice shouts in a taunting manor. Shit he's getting closer!! I was panicking now. I ran down the beautiful bathroom and in my haste, I ran into a human torso.

I scrambled to get up, and I gazed in the eyes of none other than Sasuke Uchiha. In a vague stupor I grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Sasuke! You've gotta help me! Orochimarus-" but I was cut off when he roughly grabbed me into his arms and holding me tightly against his chest.

"No! Not you too!" I begged in sheer panic. He just smirked as held me tighter as I started to struggle.

"Orochimaru-sama! I got her!" he shouted and I felt my blood run cold. Then the snake sannin himself emerged into the bathroom.

"Excellent. Now go clean her up so I can have my fun." He said smirking and he walked over to is and ran his thin nasty finger across my face. I felt an icy chill run down my spine.

"You can have a little fun with her yourself. But make sure she remains pure." he said in that creepy way that sent another chill down my spine, and then he vanished.

But before anything could sink in, Sasuke roughly pulled me into the blue tented shower and turned the shower on, then he roughly stripped me down till I was stark naked and freezing, and feeling so exposed, that it almost hurt! Sasuke however kept his cloths on, and pushed me under the scalding waterfall.

I shrieked as the burning water met my cool skin; I could feel the tears forming as my fleshed burned. Slipping out if the Uchihas strong grip, I slipped out of the waterfall and rested against the cool aqua and teal tiles, on the other side of the stall. I let the tears fall freely now.

"Please Sasuke don't do it!" I begged as he silently lowered the temperature of the water. He looked at me and slowly approached me. I was getting more desperate by the second, but I refused to openly sob in frount of him.

"Please Sasuke! I'm begging you! I'm almost out of chakra! I have no weapons! Please don't do this!" I screamed as he grabbed my wrists and roughly held them above my head against the cool tile.

"It is no concern of mine on what happens to you. I serve Orochimaru-sama to become more powerful. That is all." he said coldly as he stared into my pale eyes. After he said that, he pulled me under the artificial waterfall. I was baffled. He was doing all of this for power?! What the hell?!

Just then he pulled me out of the stream of water and started pouring lavender shampoo on my long indigo hair. I started to shiver as gently washed my hair.

My mind was racing. Oh God! When he finishes I'll be raped! Think Hinata! Think! You can't get used like this! I was rapidly trying to find a way out of this mess and then it hit me!

"So you gain power from this man by washing the hair of girls that he is going to rape. I don't quite fallow how that works." I said quietly, as he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me back under the water and rences the suds out of my hair. He didn't say anything.

"Where's Kabuto? Isn't this supposed to be _his_ job?" I asked sneering slightly, putting extra emphasis on his job. I noticed his face flush a little at that comment as he pulled me out of the streaming waterfall again, as he opened a bottle of violet conditioner.

"I never thought you would be reduced to this Sasuke." I said as he gently massaged it in my scalp. "I mean. You are an Uchiha after all. I would think you would get more respect than _this_." I said quietly as he finger combed the knots out of my hair.

"How long has he been forcing you to do this?" I asked gently as he silently pulled me under the stream of water yet again. I hate to admit it but he did a great job of washing hair and it was rather nice having someone else do it for me.

"Way too often." Sasukes deep voice said suddenly. Then another idea hit me... but it was a huge sacrifice not only for me but my family, my reputation, and my boyfriend Naruto. But I had no choice. I turned around to face him as the water fell on my head and back.

"I mean. You did all the work. You should get the reward." I said seductively and leaned up against him my chest pressing against his. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably as I did this. Taking a deep breath I stood on my tip-toes and leaned in and whispered into his ear "and you did a wonderful job washing my hair, so I kind of want to thank you." I said so softly he could barely hear me. Right then I began to feel his bulge on my thigh.

Seizing this opportunity I leaned in and kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I prayed he would give in and kiss me back. "You did all the hard work Sasuke-kun. You can claim your reward from me if you want. Or you can let that basted take me and rape me." I whispered.

"Please. I hope you claim what is rightfully yours-" but I was cut off by Sasuke mouth crashing into mine. There was no emotion. There was no sincerity. There was only a wild animal like lust in his kiss. I could taste it. No turning back now. I could feel his hands exploring every inch of my body except down there. We finally broke apart to breath. I leaned against the mosaic wall gasping, and painting from that kiss. I looked up and saw sasuke leaving the shower stall. No! He wasn't going to sell me out!

"No! Sasuke! You can't!" I screeched, as I ran up to the stubborn Uchiha as he closed the shower door, and (Kami only knows how) locked it. I banged on the shower door. "SASUKE!!! Please!! This- I-I-I beg of you! Don't sell out like this! I'm still a virgin goddamnit!" I begged. I couldn't live with myself, if I just sat back and waited for Orochimaru to rape me.

No. I'm useless! But all I could do was just scream. I broke down and started to cry softly to myself. Then I heard the bathtub being turned on. That huge bathtub that was meant for two people. I banged by fists on the glass in one last ditch effort to escape, but being with out Chakra, I was unable to even crack the fucking glass. I slid slowly down onto my knees in defeat, crying openly. Why try and hide the tears anymore?

I don't know how long I sat there crying ... I started to think of my home in the Konoha. The beautiful warm sunshiny place I called home seemed so far away. But I missed my friends the most. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Kureni-sensei, Naruto...

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." I whispered to myself as I heard Sasuke turn the water off, and he walked back over to my shower stall. I scooted over to the corner of the shower, and curled into a ball. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I just wanted to die.

I could feel the stinging tears roll down my face. I didn't care how weak I looked right now. I was crying and that was that. Sasuke opened the door.

Then I felt two strong arms lift me up bridal style. My ball sort of crumbled as I grabbed onto his neck, and buried my face in his shoulder. I didn't know where he was taking me but I didn't want to know. He didn't walk very far, and then he lowered me down into a hot steaming bath.

My eyes jerked open as the hot water consumed me, but I did nothing as I noticed Sasuke throw his robes and katana next to the tub. He gracefully entered the water and kissed me lustfully. I kissed him back, but my mind was blank. Kiba, Shino, Kurini-sense, Tenten, Ino, Sakura...Naruto...everyone I loved and would die for, flashed threw my head. I noticed Sasuke was now lightly kissing my jaw line, slowly down to my neck; I shuddered as he kissed the sensitive spot where my neck and shoulder met.

Everything was surreal, and yet at the same time muffled, my senses dulled. I gasped as Sasuke roughly shoved two fingers inside me. I could feel a new wave of tears stinging my eyes and I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. I promised Naruto I would give it up to him on our wedding night. I had promised Naruto I would help him find Sasuke and bring him back. I promised him I would always take care of myself.

I heard him groan as he felt every part of me. I felt so violated. And yet a part of me loved every minuet of it. Then with out warning he shoved his whole member inside of me. I cried out in pain and pleasure.

My body said yes. But my soul screamed no! All I could feel right now was pain, guilt and regret. The tears rolled down my face as I was broken.

I lost track of time as sasuke had his way with me. He whispered soothing words and kissed my tear-stained cheeks. With a final animal like growl he finally came.

I was no longer the Hinata Huuga I was before. I hate myself. Never before have I broken so many promises. I truly am weak and useless. I don't care anymore. I'm too weak to fight him.

I'm quickly thrown out of the tub and Sasuke tells me to get dressed.

"Hinata you need to run away. Run far away. I'm going to kill Orochimaru tonight. Go tell all the people in the Konoha this; I'm never coming back. I regret nothing." I looked at him dumbstruck

"Orochimaru will be up here soon. If I were you I would get a move on." I quickly did as I was told and got dressed. I've got enough down into a tree and then on to the ground. I run. I run faster and faster. I finally reach a small town. I run into the first inn I find.

Mentally and physically broken, probably dying, I stagger inside, and saw a middle aged woman behind the counter. She saw me and gasped at the sight of me, and hurried over to my side.

"Oh my lord! What happened to you?!" She cried. I looked at the floor, and just let the sobs wrack my frail and broken body. Right now words can't even describe what happened to me.

And I'll have to live with this for the rest of my life.

* * *

Please review! You will make my day!


End file.
